


So weit das Auge reicht

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Glasses, M/M, Myopie, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Boerne trägt seine Brille keineswegs nur aus modischen Gründen, vielmehr ist er dauerhaft auf sie angewiesen. Kein schönes Thema für den sonst so „makellosen“ Professor.Thiel ist neugierig, wie gut bzw. wie schlecht Boerne wirklich sieht.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	So weit das Auge reicht

Sie waren fertig mit dem Essen. Thiel betrat die Küche, nachdem er die Gläser vom Esstisch auf dem Couchtisch platziert hatte. Der Anblick, der sich ihm dort bot, war ungewohnt, denn Boerne trug seine Brille nicht auf der Nase. An Stelle dessen befand sie sich in seinen Händen und er verrieb gerade etwas Spülmittel auf den Gläsern. Eigentlich hatte Thiel vermutet, dass Boerne so ein modernes Ultraschall-Reinigungsgerät für die Reinigung seiner Brille besaß.

Boerne musste ihn gehört haben, denn er drehte den Kopf kurz zu ihm.

„Ein Fleck, mitten im Sichtfeld“, erklärte er. Thiel nickte, doch der Professor begann trotzdem, ihm einen Vortrag über die Absonderungen verschiedener Drüsen in der Haut zu halten, die zur Entstehung eines Fingerabdrucks, wie er ihn auf seinem Brillenglas gesichtet hatte, beitrugen.

Thiel schaltete auf Durchzug und beobachtete stattdessen das Gesicht des Professors von der Seite.

Er sah anders aus, ohne Brille. Jünger. Unsicherer. Irgendwie verletzlicher. Thiel bemerkte, dass Boerne es vermied, ihn direkt anzusehen. Er schaute ab und an in seine Richtung, aber nie wirklich in sein Gesicht. Noch während er sich fragte, warum das so war, kam ihm auch schon die Antwort in den Sinn. So weit Thiel wusste, war Boerne ohne Brille sozusagen blind wie ein Maulwurf. Er würde Thiel auf diese Entfernung garantiert nur unscharf erkennen und seine Mimik eventuell gar nicht deuten können. Keine guten Voraussetzungen für souveräne Kommunikation. Daher rührte wahrscheinlich auch das ungewohnt unsichere Auftreten des Professors.

Wie das wohl war, so schlechte Augen zu haben? Nicht, dass der Hauptkommissar hätte tauschen wollen. Nein, er war heilfroh über seine gute Sehkraft, die vor allem in seinem Alter keine Selbstverständlichkeit mehr war. Dennoch war er neugierig geworden.

Ohne auf Boernes Monolog Rücksicht zu nehmen, fragte Thiel plötzlich: „Sehen Sie mich jetzt eigentlich scharf?“

Boerne zog eine Schnute, weil er unterbrochen worden war.

„Nein“, sagte er dann nüchtern.

Thiel trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Und jetzt?“

Der Professor schüttelte grimmig den Kopf.

„Echt nicht?“, konnte Thiel sich nicht verkneifen.

Boerne warf ihm einen empörten Blick zu.

„Was wird das, Thiel? Wollen Sie mich zum Narren halten? Sie wissen doch, dass ich kurzsichtig bin. _Sehr kurz-sichtig_ , um genau zu sein, was bedeutet, dass die Entfernung, auf die ich etwas scharf _sehe_ , _sehr kurz_ ist.“

„Nein, so... so war das nicht gemeint... Ich wollte nur... Vergessen Sie‘s.“

Sich entschuldigen war ja eigentlich nicht so seins. Das Gestammel von gerade eben kam da allerdings schon recht nah ran, was auch Boerne zu bemerken schien. Der Professor zog die linke Augenbraue nach oben. Ob der eigentlich wusste, wie unwiderstehlich gut er dabei aussah?

„Na ich will mal nicht so sein, mein lieber Thiel. Treten Sie näher.“

Der Hauptkommissar tat wie geheißen. Jetzt wurde es interessant. Boerne legte seine Brille beiseite.

„Noch näher.“

Sie standen nun schon fast Bauch an Bauch. Sah Boerne echt immer noch nicht scharf?

„Näher.“

Thiel druckste herum, denn jetzt würde er Boerne näher kommen, als sie sich jemals gekommen waren.

„Ich dachte, sie wollen wissen, ab wann ich Sie scharf sehen kann.“

„Ja schon, aber... Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass...“

„Sie kneifen doch nicht etwa?“

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Soweit kam es noch.

„Näher, Thiel.“

Die Stimme des Professors war nun leiser geworden. Thiel verlor sich langsam aber sicher in den grünen Augen, die die seinen unverwandt anschauten. So nahm er nur am Rande wahr, wie sich zwei Hände an seinen Hals legten und seinen Kopf behutsam näher an Boernes heranzogen. Er war vollkommen von dem grünen Augenpaar gefesselt.

„Jetzt.“

Die Bewegung stoppte. Thiel hatte schon Mühe, selbst noch scharf sehen zu können, denn das Gesicht des Professors und sein eigenes trennten höchstens fünfzehn Zentimeter.

„Wow“, sagte er und wusste gar nicht so richtig, ob er damit noch Boernes starke Kurzsichtigkeit meinte.

Boernes Blick wanderte über Thiels Gesicht, als würde er es zum ersten Mal mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen. Er ließ sich Zeit. Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurde Thiel wärmer und das Pochen seines Herzens wurde schneller. Was passierte hier eigentlich gerade?

„Zufrieden?“, fragte Boerne, dessen Augen nun wieder gefährlich schön auf Thiels ruhten.

„Noch näher und ich hätte Sie küssen müssen“, scherzte Thiel, doch dann stockte er, weil ihm bewusst wurde, wie diese Szene für jemand anderen aussehen musste. Und wie sie sich für ihn selbst anfühlte. Das war es doch, was hier gerade passierte.

Boerne hielt immer noch Thiels Gesicht in seinen Händen, ihre Blicke waren fest ineinander verhakt und... wann und warum hatte Thiel eigentlich seine Hände an Boernes Hüften gelegt?

„So. Das hätten Sie also getan.“

Die Daumen des Professors strichen sanft über Thiels glattrasierte Wangen. Er wagte kaum, zu atmen.

„Hätte ich.“

„Aber tun Sie nicht.“

Boernes Stimme war rau.

„Nein“, sagte Thiel.

Dass er dabei die Augen schloss und die letzten Zentimeter, die ihn noch von Boerne trennten, überwand, sprach eine ganz andere Sprache. Es stellte sich schnell heraus, dass dies eine Sprache war, die der Professor ebenso gut beherrschte wie der Hauptkommissar. 


End file.
